Love of a Demon
by BlackRabbitt13
Summary: Alright my first fanfiction so be kind. Naruto is beaten by Sakura, Ino, and Anbu after returning without Sasuke. Naruto loses it and goes demon on them and Ino uses the mind jutsu on him to stop him. She sees all his pain. When she wakes up he's gone.
1. Chapter 1

_**The love of a demon**_

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own Naruto or any crossovers that may come in.

Chapter 1: Mind full of blood and tears

Naruto was walking back to the village with a blood soaked battle jersey and a defeated look on his face. Every step was giving him excruciating pain but he finally made it to Kohona's gate. The sky was dark now and rain clouds had begun to form and thunder could be heard in the distance. He saw Sakura moving towards him with Ino and he looked down saying" I couldn't… bring him… back…SLAP!

Sakura's hand smacked him across the face after looking at Sasuke. "How dare you come back without Sasuke-kun and you have the audacity to show your face here without him!" she spat. Naruto looked at her in disbelief; didn't she see the blood dripping from his chest? "Come on Ino let's make him pay." Soon after she said that ino and sakura started beating him with all their power… and he couldn't do anything against them he was using the last of his Chakra to heal himself.

"Why don't you leave, no one cares about you here your just a worthless piece of trash that everyone has to put up with!" Soon some ANBU came and when they did they joined the girls their hate for the demon was indeed stronger than their love for the fourth. They started stabbing the boy with kunai and shurikan while the girls just stepped away and watched not registering the fact that he would probably die. Shouting demon child or Kyuubi brat at him ranting about how he deserved it.

**_Inside Naruto_**

Kyuubi was seeing the Anbu attack Naruto viscously. It was then that her anger knew no bounds and she released almost all of her chakra into him**_. How dare they do this to him! After everything he's done for them THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY HIM! _**She screamed in him.

Finally the Anbu stopped their inhumane beatings to look at their work. Naruto was on his knees looking up at now dark sky. His beautiful cerulean eyes that were once so full of life and determination were now empty.

He was covered in his own blood. His battle jersey and t-shirt had been torn away revealing a deep hole in his chest along with a lot of other deep gashes oozing out the dark red liquid. Kunai and shurikan were deeply imbedded all over his body. And finally something none of the people present had ever seen on his face… tears. It then started to rain.

Tears of pure sorrow and raw pain streaked across his face. This pleased the Anbu to no end while brought the two girls somewhat out of their sadistic and ignorant state to notice he was on the brink of death and they were covered in his blood.

Realization rushed through his mind; no matter what he did he would always be known as the Demon child or Kyuubi brat. To be acknowledged by the village as something good was impossible.

Suddenly his eyes went from an empty blue to a hate filled red. Crimson Chakra began enveloping him slowly and he began to heal. All his wounds were closing and the blood stopped from them. He slowly stood up his head facing the ground. The two kunochi looked at him with a mix of awe and fear washed over their faces, while the Anbu Looked at him in pure terror as the fox's chakra began to give the sweet obnoxious boy an animalistic appearance. The chakra began forming tails on his body. Then they realized it, his chakra… it was… **VISIBLE!**

"**_I've had ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" _**Naruto roared at the top of his lungs. That was when he looked up at them and they gasped at him. His eyes were the eyes of a demon and they radiated bloodlust and pain his canines were long like those of a savage animal his scars were darker, longer.

His body flickered then vanished as a scream erupted from one of the Anbu to which everyone turned their attention toward to see… Naruto standing over the body of the Anbu holding the said Anbu's head only to throw it at the wall and stare at the remaining four Anbu with a look that said your next. They glanced at each other and charged at him weapons drawn.

Naruto's body flickered and disappeared once again before reappearing in front of the Anbu roaring with outstretched claws. Now pure terror was written on the faces of Ino and Sakura as they saw the boy who had been nothing but kind and comforting to them slaughter Anbu who were several levels above theirs.

Ino was the first of the two to snap out of her petrified state while Naruto was ruthlessly killing the High level Anbu by snapping their bones one by one. She quickly went through her hand signs for her family jutsu. And… she hit dead on.

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

Ino looked around the mindscape and what she saw scared her to the core. She was in a crypt. Caskets surrounded her, but it wasn't the caskets that surrounded her, it was the blood. Blood was **_everywhere._**

Streaked across the walls, dripping from the ceiling, coming out of the coffins; it was horrific. She screamed. '_T-th-this is Na-Naruto's mind!' _Ino thought disbelievingly. "**_What are YOU doing here BITCH!_**" roared a demonic voice.

Ino flipped around and immediately wished she hadn't. In front of her was the source of the voice The Kyuubi. She screamed again and a grin broke over the face of the demon lord. "H-how c-can y-y-you be he-he-here y-y-you're DEAD." Ino managed to stutter out sounding a lot like Hinata. **_"HA like a human could kill me, but I must admit, the fourth did a pretty good job of sealing me within this kid."_** The Demon stated. "Wh-wha!" Ino asked. **_"Stupid whore didn't you ever wonder why Naruto's birthday is the same day of my presumed death or why your parents always told you to stay away from him!" _**The Kyuubi growled out.

Ino was speechless it suddenly made so much sense, all the hateful glares, all the whispering, and all the muttering insults and how he deserved to die for what he did. She visibly winced as she remembered how she treated him over the years. **_"Ahh so realization dawns upon you, then you'll understand why he's going to leave this shit hole village." _**"What, but, why!" At this the Kyuubi scowled. **_"Then you still don't understand, maybe I should show you his pain then."_** After the fox said that everything began to fade into an inky blackness.

Then she was barraged with the painful memories of Naruto. Visions of the beatings he received, how he was ignored, how people turned on him when they found out who he was… It was… a hell…

Ino was gasping for air when the memories faded away. To say she was scared was an understatement. She was visibly shaking and her eyes were wide with the shock that he had lived through it all. His pain and sorrow had driven her to want to shove a kunai through her throat. The Kyuubi laughed at her terror. **_"Imagine having to live like that for thirteen years."_** Ino looked up at her in horror before vomiting at the thought. **_"It's time for you to leave, but before you go I want you to tell the people he once cared about what you have seen especially that other bitch, I also want you to tell the Hyuuga girl and the hokage what you did to him," _**Ino looked up in fear,**_ "do it or I'll kill you."_** Ino nodded and then felt her body being ripped from Naruto's mind.

_**Back outside**_

Ino gasped for air and looked around. Next to her were an unconscious Sakura and five brutally torn apart Anbu. She shuddered remembering the memories. She saw Hinata and Iruka rushing towards her and winced remembering her deal with the demon. Next to her Sakura was waking up. Hinata gasped when she saw the carnage and Iruka was overcome with anger. "Who did this?" he asked with rage. "Naru-Naruto." Sakura managed to say…

Slap! "YOU LYING BITCH!" Screamed Hinata before slapping Sakura again. "Hinata Stop!" yelled Iruka. "But Iruka-sensei Naruto would never do something like this… would he?" asked Hinata on the verge of tears. "We don't know, Ino, what happened?" Ino stood up and spoke. "There's something you all should know." Then paused. "What!" the other three asked. I'll tell when we get to the Hokage's office. She said before fainting from exhaustion.

When she woke up she was sitting in a chair in the Hokage's office with Sakura, Hinata, Iruka, and the new Hokage Tsunade. "Good evening, Miss Yamanaka perhaps you would like to tell us why Naruto killed five highly trained Anbu then left without saying farewell." Tsunade said in an angry calm manner. Hinata winced but said nothing while Iruka and Sakura looked away. Ino took a breath and told what happened.

A.N: alright first fan fiction chapter complete. Woohoo! It took a while to find the inspiration to start this story. There are three wonderful writers that I would like to thank for unknowingly giving inspiration to me. They would be VFSNAKE, LunarNin, SoulTheif2 thanks guys. They write great stories so check em out. Alright so I need reviews with ideas for this story so I'm gonna leave it alone for a few days so it can accumulate some if I don't get any then I'm goona continue my own way. Of feel free to tell me what couples you what couples you want or what crossovers ya want. See ya soon.


	2. a Change of Heart

Disclaimer: me no own naruto

Chapter 2: A Change of Heart

Hate… it was burning inside of him. It was a fire that was searing his mind. The trees rushed by as he leapt from one to another without any idea of where he was going. But there was something else there… sorrow. How could they? People he thought were friends had told him to leave. They told him that they never wanted to see him that nobody cared about him there. Well Sakura was right about that, no one would ever truly care about him. He was just a reminder of the Kyuubi. A demon child that echoed the deaths of all the people it killed, was that what he really going to be to the village? **_'Yes.'_**

Naruto scowled, 'I am _not _in the mood for any "I told you so's" _baka_ fox.' He thought with venom. **_'No, that is not why I'm here; I'm here to… help you.' _**She said with a bit of difficulty. "What, Why!?!" he asked out loud bewildered at the thought. **_'Because no one deserves treatment like that, not even you brat.' _**She answered. 'Doesn't that go against your demon nature or something?' asked Naruto wondering why the demon had such a change of heart. **_"I will make an exception for you, and as to the change of heart, well, I like you." _**The fox said plain and simple.****'Huh?' she sighed and then explained.**_ "You're different from the rest of the humans I've met; you have a spark that impresses me." _**She paused before continuing, **_"Those thoughts before though, about you committing suicide, made me realize that you need someone that cares about you and I am… happy to be that one… will you accept?"_**

"LIAR! You're just doing this to save your skin! If I die you die that's why you're doing this." Kyuubi winced at his words. "You only want to help me because you're afraid of death, you would never actually help me, and No one would ever help ME!" He was crying now the tears he had forbidden for so long were staining his sun-kissed face. **_"Naruto," _**He closed eyes and covered his ears.

"**_KIT, LISTEN!!! I am NOT one of those backstabbers you once called friends. I am NOT going to turn my back on you. I give you my word that I do care about you and I have never broken my word to anyone and I won't start with someone who's been lied to all his life!" _**

He looked up and found he was no longer in the forest but rather in front of the demon foxes cage in his mind. To add to his surprise before him the Kyuubi, who could demolish a mountain with one swipe of her mighty tails and raised a tsunami with another swipe, was crying. She had tears streaming down her face. **_"Kit… I was there for every beating you took. I was there for every hatred filled glare and every insult. I knew every one of those was meant for me. I saw every drop of pain in your soul knowing that they were meant for me but I never had to feel it. You have no idea how many times I cried knowing that you were taking all the pain. Please I don't want to have you go through all of this pain alone. Please forgive me for the pain I've caused you." _**She pleaded. Silence followed her plea and she looked down in shame. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. After all she had caused his entire childhood to be spent as a hell that most demons didn't deserve. She was afraid. She desperately wanted to be forgiven but she knew that even she would never forgive herself for what she caused. Suddenly a warmth caressed he face and she looked up. There he was with his electric blue eyes gazing into her crimson eyes. His hands held up her face and he continued to search for deceit. When he found none he smiled. "You are forgiven and I accept your offer." She looked at him surprise written over her face. **_"Wh-what?" _**she stuttered. "I said… you are forgiven and I accept your offer." He said with a warm smile**_. "Why…"_** she questioned. "Because… you've felt what I have felt… you understand me… you see me… the real me." He said, his words laced with caring. She looked up at with tears falling but with a small smile. He was accepting her.

He opened his eyes. He was surrounded by the forest and he had calmed down. He still had no intention of returning to Kohona. He had no intention of returning to all the hate. He knew that soon the council would force Tsunade to end his life and she would have no choice but to send the hunter nin. Well he wasn't ready to die just yet.

_**Back In Kohona**_

"Lord Hokage we of the council demand that you send the hunter nin to retrieve _it_." One of the older council members spat. Tsunade clenched her fists in obvious anger. However she only sighed and walked over to her desk and sat down. "She gestured to Shizune who had failed miserably when it had come to hiding her emotions. Shizune walked over to Tsunade and waited for her to speak. "What ninja do we have available for the retrieval of Naruto Uzumaki

Shizune looked at her in confusion for a second before replying "due to Orochimaru's attack our forces have been greatly depleted, most of our remaining Ninja have been taking on extra missions and the genin we sent for the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha are either severely injured or exhausted we only have Iruka and Hinata." Several of the council members scoffed at this and muttered things that sounded like Demon Lovers. Tsunade brightened a little and asked one of her bodyguards to go brief the two before turning to the council. "You may all leave now."

They all turned and left muttering tings under their breath. They knew if they let the hokage send those two that the demon would live for sure and a few who just wanted to see his lifeless corpse or hear the success of his termination were not going to let that happen. A few councilors knew of a few retired shinobi who would love to help kill the hell spawn. Tsunade sighed and took out a super sized bottle of sake.

_**At Kohona's Gates**_

"Hinata are you ready to go?" Iruka questioned worriedly. He had not seen Hinata's improvement during the preliminaries and was worried at how she was holding up. "I'm fine Iruka-sensei let's go" she stated. Her eyes were ablaze with determination and resolve. She was going to find him and no one was going to stand in her way.

The guards opened the gates and the two spend off into the night mind set on the retrieval of one blond prankster. However others had been awoken and told of the situation. Shinobi who had long ago laid down there arms had awoken there bloodlust for one last assassination. Namely, the assassination of Naruto Uzumaki.

_**In The Forests of Kohona**_

Naruto stopped… there was someone following him. 'Could Tsunade have already sent the Anbu?' then he frowned 'No that couldn't be, she told me herself that all capable ninja were on missions when I was sent to retrieve… no better not think about him now. I have to keep moving…wait! Kyuubi do you smell that. **"Yes kit it smells like that Umino man as well as that Hyuuga girl. That Tsunade must have sent them to make you come back." **Naruto frowned at this. **"Kit, whatever happens you must go back… not for a long, long time."**

The Kyuubi stated looking at his thoughts.She could see the thought of going back and asking for forgiveness. "I know Kyuubi, I know." Was all he could say. He sighed and continued jumping from tree to tree wincing every time he did so. This continued for some time and he could feel the distance growing between him and his teacher and dare he say it…friend.

What was Hinata? She would probably just turn on him if she ever found out about the Kyuubi. However these thoughts disappeared when he smelt an all two familiar scent… blood. And it was the blood of Iruka.

_**Back With Hinata and Iruka**_

Iruka was breathing heavily in front of a group of ten or so. "So this is the demon lover, huh. Kind of weak if you ask me." One of them said. Another replied saying, "Whatever let's just hurry up and kill the demon while it's injured." The group had already knocked out poor Hinata who, despite her improvements was still far from being able to take down a seasoned ninja without getting very tired let alone take down ten or more seasoned jounins and perhaps Anbu as well, even with Iruka-sensei's help.

She had been surrounded and knocked out quickly however without much pain as the ninja there did not want to invoke the Hyuuga's wrath. Iruka was silently berating himself. How could he of let this happen!? He was frightened, but not for himself but for Naruto. Naruto had barely tasted the joys of the world. And Hinata… he should not have dragged her into this. "Let's go! Just tie him to the tree and let's go." The leader of the group ordered. "Fuck this shit, this bleeding heart deserves to die for his sympathies towards such a little piece of heartless shit as that Demon!" one of the men spat out and raised his kunai to deliver the final blow to the man currently defenseless. Nobody moved to stop him they just waited for him to finish. Iruka closed his eyes and prepared himself waiting for the cold metal to pierce his skull.

It never came… he waited a few more seconds for his end but it still didn't come. Slowly he opened one of his eyes to see that the kunai had stopped. Iruka switched his gaze to the man's face and what he saw scared him. The face was contorted into one of pure horror. His eyes were widened twice as wide as what was thought possible.

Iruka directed his eyes to the rest of the group and saw the same fear emanating from them as well. He followed their gaze to a truly terrifying sight. There was Naruto… But this Naruto was surrounded in dark crimson almost black aura. Behind him it seemed as if the Kyuubi was there in his shadow sending its dark tendrils towards them. Naruto slowly raised his head and opened his eyes.

There were his eyes. Dark red as if in anticipation for the delicious wine that was their blood that was most likely going to be spilt tonight. Currently his clothes had been burning away and his orange jacket had been completely incinerated. His hiate (spelling?) had disappeared and his bangs were falling over his forehead in the fashion of the late Yondaime. He quite honestly looked like righteous fury incarnate.

He looked over the group with cold calculating eyes. They held a promise of pain. He glanced at Hinata bound and unconscious, the one person his age who had shown some kindness to him, to his old sensei beaten and bruised, the man who was the closest thing to family he had ever had. Suddenly his chakra intensified sending electric sparks crackling all over his body. His bloodlust skyrocketed when he saw blood start flowing from Iruka. He stared at the man who had almost killed on of his precious people and then… disappeared.

Suddenly everyone felt something warm splatter on to their faces and looked for where it had come from. There was there was their comrade or rather what was left of him. It would have been hard for anyone who actually knew Naruto to take in. Naruto stood there with a clawed hand coming out of the man's back coated in this man's blood. A malicious grin appeared on his sun kissed face, "So this is what revenge like, eh? Ahhh so refreshing." He then wrenched his hand out of the mans carcass and turned to the rest of his assassinators and spoke again, but with a mile that said that he was enjoying every second of their fear, "Every damned day single day of my life I was reminded of how I was a demon, perhaps its time I show you how much of a **_Demon I can Be!!_**" Then the onslaught began.

_**With Kyuubi**_

The Kyuubi was stunned. Naruto, the innocent boy she had come to respect was killing… and enjoying every second of it!!! She could see, hear, and smell everything that was going on through her container. She could see them trying to escape, hear them screaming in agony, and smell the stench of blood coming off the scum in waves. She had never found this side of Naruto. Goddamn did she love it. It frightened her though such an innocent person having such intense anger. Oh how powerful his emotions were.

_**Back with Naruto**_

He stood over the bodies savoring his moments of carnage. He felt…free. Finally away from people who hated every fiber of his mortal being. He something stir in the corner of his eye.

_**Hinata POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to move around however it didn't go to well. She could feel the ninja wire pressed tightly against her wrists and ankles. Suddenly she was barraged with memories of when she was kidnapped by cloud nin. She shuddered and remembered what had happened before she was knocked unconscious.

Mysterious ninja had taken her down quickly but before she lost consciousness she remembered them saying something about killing the demon brat. Wait Demon brat…NARUTO!!!.

I looked around for my captors only to see something from my worst nightmares. There stood Naruto-kun but he as covered in blood… the blood of the people who ambushed Iruka and I. He looked at me and I gasped. His beautiful blue eyes were blood red. He took a step closer to me. And in my confusion I cowered away.

I could see the hurt flash across his eyes and I realized that I had just hurt him after he had saved me. I tried to get over there and comfort him but I fell over because of the wire. Suddenly my bonds were cut and I found myself unbound. I looked up to see who had done it. It was him. Oh how it felt so good when he used his muscular arms to pick me up so gently. I wasn't till I noticed that he was picking me up bridal style that heat rushed up to my face. I looked up to his face to see that it hand returned to normal but his hair had separated from large clumps to thin spikes with some falling over his eyes which in her opinion made him look handsome.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hinata… I'm sorry you saw that but it needed to be done. They were going to hurt one of my precious people and that is something I will never allow even if I have to kill. But what I did was unacceptable; I let my bloodlust control me. It won't happen again, I promise." Naruto stated firmly. "N-naruto w-we came t-to bring you b-back." Hinata stated as she got down from his arms. "no." was his simple reply. "But why Naruto?" Iruka questioned. "Sensei… I'm on the brink of insanity; I just can't take it anymore, the hateful glares, the mutterings, and the beatings. I need to get away. Please don't make me go back to all the hate." Naruto answered as he looked to the stars. "If I stay any longer the villagers will come for me and they won't hesitate to kill you as well as me. I'm hurting my precious people by staying." "But… Naruto-kun…" Hinata started. "Please, it hurts so much to say these things, but I have to leave, but I promise to come back one day."…………….

"Alright Naruto, just be okay while you're gone." Iruka finally said. Before Hinata could object though arms enveloped her into a hug and a voice whispered in her ear. "I swear I'll come back Hinata, I swear it, just don't forget me." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and dove deeper into the hug and cried. She wanted to hold him as long as she could. He was surprised at first but let her do it. They held each other for a while but finally Hinata fell asleep exhausted. Iruka please take her back to the village asked before disappearing with a goodbye echoing behind him. Yes he was definitely going to come back.

**_In the Land of Waves_**

There he was. Three days later, fully healed, he stood in front of Zabuza's sword. "It begins" as he took the sword from the grave. Then the mist rolled in and he disappeared.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY.!!!! THAT TOOK WAY TWO LONG. I just would always change it never sure how to continue until I just sopped. Finally though I got an email from the wonderfully magnificent writer VFSNAKE. Who in more kind words told me to get my ass up and write. Do not worry my wonderful readers. After getting past this obstacle I will write with more youthful passion. Gets stabbed with spoon and dies. But then lives again. If anyone feels I am taking too long fell free to kindly tell me to hurry up. I NEED IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. Thank u VFSNAKE I think I will use that idea in my next chapter. Reviews please. More reviews more chance of me getting done faster.


End file.
